Wiki Rules
Welcome to the rule page, have fun reading all these rules. Normal Wiki Rules #This is a wiki exclusively for Kaiju and Kaiju stories, if you wanna make a page for something other than a Kaiju or story, it should be related to a story, then you can make mecha and human characters. (the in-story mechas are not the same as mechanical Kaiju, don't get confused thinking you can't put an evil alien robot thing if there's no story it's linked to.) #No NSFW, keep your sick Kaiju related fantasies to yourself or take it to DeviantART, anywhere but here. #Don't abuse swearing, the occasional "damn" or other minor words are ok, but the major swears can't be used, at all. #If you're gonna write a story, do it professionally, check your spelling, follow the rules, use paragraphs and punctuation, if it's a joke story, put it in the Joke category #If a category you put in doesn't seem to exist, either you misspelled it or it doesn't exist at all, if it's the former, fix it, if it's the latter, create it! No judgement. Chat Rules Normal users: #Don't use insensitive slurs (N*****(s), Gay, Retard(ed), etc.) It'll result in a one week ban. #Don't use major swearing, like "f***", "sh!t" or others, this goes for everyone. #If you make a minor racist/sexist comment, you'll just be kicked. #Don't harass users, if you're the omne being harassed, tell a mod or admin, and when that happens, your agressor can be banned up a year #Harassing mods and admins can and might result in a perma-ban (you'll never be able to use your account in this wiki) #Don't post screamers, for the love of Santa Christ, don't. #If you somehow deeply offend another user because of religion or other reasons, adding "jk" at the end won't make everything better, you'll be kicked anyway. #Don't advertise or just link your wiki or some other wiki, you'll be kicked out. #Don't you dare spam emoticons #For all the bronies, don't use brony speak (brohoof, "everypony", "anypony", etc.) seriously, it gets annoying very fast... #Don't randomly ask to be a mod or admin, you won't get it, to be a mod or admin, read my Promotion Tutorial blog post (on the wiki) #More of a Wikia rule in general, if you've been banned and come back with a sock account (a new account replacing your old one made to avoid a ban) if the mods and admins find out you're a sockpuppet, you'll be perma-banned, no questions. Mods and Admins: #To ban a user, you need a legitimate reason, you can't just ban him because "oh, he was talking too much and being annoying" or "he liked cats over dogs, I don't like cats so I had to ban him" you can only ban/kick people if they break the rules. #Don't start a ban war with other admins/mods (a ban war is when a bunch of mods and admins start banning and unbanning one another for no reason, I've witnessed one so I can say it's very annoying) #Just because a mod or admin is a higher rank to normal users, you still need to follow the rules, you're not better than other people, in other words, don't be a snobby douche because you have a higher rank than everyone else. Category:Browse